What Happened to the Ponds
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Amy and Rory have been trapped in New York for ever after their last adventure with the Doctor Amy and Rory know they are trapped in that time stream forever and they decide to start a new life in New York and Adopt a child to raise like they would of like to do with Melody


The Ponds were never going to travel with the Doctor again they were stuck in a small apartment in 1930's New York City for the rest of their lives. Amy and Rory didn't really mind since they were together and they were going to age together like they always wanted.

But at times when Rory had come home from a long day at the local hospital and Amy had finish a chapter in the book she was writing about her adventures with her raggedy doctor even though they had each other they would often feel lonely.

Amy could never give Rory a child after having River at Demon's run because of all the things they had done to her and they had never adopted a child back in London because they never knew when the doctor would come around and take them along on another grand adventure; They thought about it many times but they never gave into the idea.

Now that they were permanently stuck in one specific time they had given the thought of adopting a child and live the normal live they never could have in London.

"Amy what do you think? should we give it a try?" asked Rory one afternoon returning from work.

"Give what a try Rory?" Amy asked confused looking up from the typewriter

"Adopting a child of course. We have thought about it for a long time now and I think we have become well adapted to the 1930's now that we have been living here a little over a year." he smiled and continued "Besides I have an stable jobas a mail nurse at the Hospital and you will have more inspiration to finish the book by telling the child about the doctor and our adventures."

Amy hesitated for a second. It was true they had been wanting to adopt a child since they had become trap in the time stream they were in. But Amy wasn't sure it was the right idea any more she felt like she was getting older and would not be able to keep up with a child but Rory had always wanted to have another one after Melody was born; one that he could watch grow and raise as a father and not a friend like was the case with Mels. Amy didn't want to disappoint Rory Amy more. And it was true they would often feel lonely without the silly doctor popping in and out of their lives.

After much though Amy agreed to the idea of visiting the local orphanage and start the process of adoption. They had all their paperwork straighten out since they had spend the last year and a half fixing things to fit into their new world and since they had considered adopting a child before they decided to get some paperwork fixed for the occasion.

Amelia (Pond) Williams and Rory Arthur Williams appeared to the US government as two young lovers from London, England who came over to New York as tourist during their honey moon; fell in love with the city and decided to stay.

As they sat in the adoption agency waiting to be called in and have an interview they discussed what type of child they would like "You said you would do better with a girl since you always wanted to raise Melody" said Amy to Rory who sat next to her looking at the happy new parents coming out of the agency holding hands with their new child. "Yes I know Amy but also I think that even though we both would like to adopt a girl we need to decide which ages would be better suiting for us; I don't think you would like to change dippers at this stage in you're life"

As Amy was about to respond to that a chubby woman came out of the office and called their names "Amelia and Rory Williams we are ready for your interview" Amy and Rory got up and went in the office following her. Once in there both took a sit in front of her desk and looked at each other nervously as she looked over their files.

"So Mr and Mrs Williams you moved here from England a year and a half ago and you are here today because you want to have a children but you're wife is incapable of having any because of medical issues is that right?" she looked at them from under her huge glasses questioningly.

"Yes that's correct ma'm" Rory nodded.

"I see" She paused and continued "What ages are you interested in adopting?" She asked sternly Amy looked at Rory and said confidently we are looking at kids in between the ages of _four_ and _eight_ you know we are not young enough to care for a new born baby but we would like to see the child grow up."

The woman smiled and said "We have several children around those ages you might be interested in; are there any gender you prefer? You feel most comfortable around?" Almost without any hesitation Rory said "Girl, we would like to adopt a girl."

The woman raised an eyebrow surprised by the couple's determination and said "Very well from checking your files the pair of you are a perfectly capable couple of adopting. And I believe any child you choose to take home will be lucky to have you as parents." she looked at the couple brighten up with happiness and asked

Amy and Rory held each other's hand in excitement and smiled at the woman before them. "When will we be allowed to meet the children?" asked Rory after a few seconds. "Right now if you have time" the woman said getting up from the desk.

She opened the door of her office guiding them out into the waiting room and onto another door leading them into a hallway of the Orphanage itself. "Mr and Mrs Williams if you will follow me I will show you were children are. Many are in class now you see but I believe the younger children are out in recess" Amy and Rory followed the woman through the hallway into another hallway leading outside into the backyard of the orphanage where the children were playing. As the woman said many younger children in between the ages of two and six were outside playing.

Amy and Rory walked among the kids observing each and every single one of them observing them play with one another and their behavior. They were observing all the children in general but paying close attention to little girls who fit in the category they were looking for. After looking around a bit Amy spotted a small little girl playing by herself tea party. The little girl looked to be around three she was very small had dark straight hair and bright blue eyes.

She was the only child playing alone in the whole playground and she didn't seem to mind. Amy grabbed Rory's hand and they walked over to be the little girl was. As she saw them approach she grabbed a teddy bear and squeezed it tightly to her body trying ti hide behind it.

As A my was close enough to the child she bend down to her level and said hi "Hello" She said smiling to the little girl who began to pull down the bear from her face. "My name is Amy and this is my husband Rory" she continued Rory waved his hand and her and smiled. "Do you have a name" he asked. The little girl looked up at him and said simply "Emily"

Amy smiled and said "Emily? That's such a lovely name" Emily smile a bit and said "Would you like some tea?" Amy looked at Rory who shrugged and sat down next to Amy on the floor around the small table. Emily gave them each a small plastic cup and served them some imaginary cookies and laughed at Rory's face when he was complementing the wonderful cookies she had serve him.

It was obvious that the Ponds and this little girl had made a connection.

After having imaginary tea with Emily and the bell rung announcing the end of recess for the children of St Louis Orphanage. Amy and Rory walked over to the woman who had walked them in and told her about Emily and how they had made their decision.

The woman smiled at the couple and walked them to her office to have them fill out some adoption forms while she went to get Emily. After half an hour of waiting in the office the woman walked in holding Emily by her right hand while the child carried a small suitcase in her left. As the woman walked to her desk to check the paperwork one last time Rory picked up the suit case from Emily's hand and carried the child's belongings for her while Amy smiled at her and attempted of clearing the hair from her face.

The woman smiled at the Ponds and nodded approvingly for them to leave. As they headed out of the orphanage Amy looked at Rory and smiled happily at her husband ready to start a new stage in her new life in New York silently thanking the Doctor for everything.


End file.
